Come What May
by Carrots4Hughey
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine aren't each others soul mates but still find a way to be together. Song-fic to Come What May from Moulin Rouge.


This story was written for an English project. The project was to write a short, two-page story about an alternate universe in which a common moral of today is changed in some way. I changed the moral of love in that everybody has one soulmate, and they are selected for you by the council. The song is obviously "Come What May" by from Moulin Rouge. Come what may is a phrase from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ that means let whatever events crop up come to pass.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Moulin Rouge.

* * *

"Never knew I could feel like this," the voice echoed in Kurt's ears, taunting and teasing and soothing him.

_It had all started two years ago, when the name didn't show up on his arm when he turned 16. Everybody got a name on their arm when they turned 16; it was the name of their one and only soulmate._

_Well, everybody got a name except Kurt. All Kurt wanted was to be normal, to have a soulmate._

_The council had told him that there was nothing to be done since everybody got one soulmate and one soulmate only._

"Like I've never seen the sky before," It was to continue, as did everything in the universe.

_It was pouring in Lima, Ohio on the day of the funeral. Kurt was one of the many teenagers attending it since the funeral was for a classmate. Kurt had never been particularly close to said classmate even though they had had a few classes together over the years, but he was attending out of respect._

_The majority of the attendees were classmates and then the family and a few others. One particular stranger had stood out to Kurt on that fateful day._

_The mysterious stranger was sat in a corner, seemingly impartial to the events at hand. He was holding his wrist with his opposing hand, almost as if in shock over the appearance of the wrist._

_He was obviously a prep, from Dalton Academy in Westerville no doubt. His dark, gelled hair perfectly contrasted with Kurt's coiffed golden-brown locks._

_Kurt had gone over there to stay isolated from the mass of mourning people, and while he was over there, had learned the name of the stranger: Blaine._

"I want to vanish inside your kiss." It perfectly represented them.

_Kurt and Blaine had walked out of the building that day and just talked._

_Kurt told Blaine that he didn't have a soulmate, and Blaine told him that his soulmate was the subject of the funeral. The name had promptly disappeared from Blaine's wrist after the death, and he came as closure even though he had never known his soulmate._

_It was such intimate and improper talk for two near-strangers. Then again, Kurt and Blaine would always be properly improper._

_They had kissed on the first date as a mechanism to escape their realities and, more important, their fates. It was only to vanish from the cruel and twisted joke the universe was trying to play on them, but it escalated to something deeper over time._

"Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear? It sings, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."

_As the first year after the initial meeting flew by, they grew closer and closer. It was looked down upon by society since neither was the other's soulmate._

_They loved each other, and that was all that mattered to them. They disregarded outside opinions and judgments, for it didn't matter to Kurt and Blaine._

"It all revolves around you, and there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."

_Kurt's world revolved around Blaine, and Blaine's world revolved around Kurt. Everything was perfect. They lived for each other._

_The next year, they fought. They fought against commonality for their rights. Nothing was too hard as long as they would get each other in the end. Their hope and their love kept them fighting._

"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time."

_Life was anything but kind to Kurt and Blaine. For every fight they won, another would be thrown in their faces by society or circumstances._

_Why couldn't they be happy if everybody else was?_

_They stuck together, for each other were all they had in this cruel world._

"I will love you until my dying day."

_They vowed to each other from the beginning to stay until the end._

It was their wedding, their ceremony, and their motto for the rest of their lives together: "Come what may."


End file.
